Hiccup and Astrid's Wedding
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: It is Hiccup and Astrid's wedding, Hiccup has a surprise for everyone. Sort of something I came up with by listening to, " For the Dancing and the Dreaming " I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!


**Hiccup and Astrid's Wedding **

**( A/N: I don't own any of the HTTYD characters, or anything else! Enjoy! First HTTYD fanfic! ) **

* * *

Today was the day.

It was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson's Wedding Day.

The new chief of Berk had a surprise for the wedding. One that he knew his mother and Astrid, and everyone would love.

A smile was on Hiccup's face, as he felt his heat squeeze. Everyone was here... except for his father. Hiccup still missed him to this very day, he would be sitting next to his mother, Valka, holding her hand and smiling at his boy.

But he wasn't.

It was just Valka who sat, next to Cloudjumper and Toothless. She was smiling widely at him, he just didn't know the same thoughts were going on in her head. Hiccup looked over at his friends, his mother, and his best friend and then at his future wife.

" You may now kiss the bride."

Hiccup smiled widely as did the bride herself. He looked into her shinning blue eyes and smiled, before pressing his lips against hers, wrapping his strong arms around her, as she kissed back softly. The village cheered happily as they broke their kiss.

Astrid laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, snuggling into his chest. " I love you, Hiccup." she whispered.

Hiccup's heart began beating and he looked down at her, and hugged her back. " I love you too, Astrid."

They stood there for a moments and broke off, before turning to the happy village. They all cheered, as it died down. Wondering what was happening next to the two.

Hiccup took a glance at his mother who seemed to be very curious, Hiccup took a deep breath and began to softly whistle a tune. Everyone in the crowd grew a smile, as Hiccup took another glance at his mother.

Valka was smiling widely, tears welling up in her eyes and silently rolling down her cheeks as one thought roamed in her head, _He's singing our song. For the Dancing and the Dreaming. _

Astrid was smiling at her new husband, as he still whistled softly, trying to get the tune right, remembering once when his mother and father were dancing and singing happily, smiling and laughing... as a happy family.

( A/N Hiccup is _Italic, _Astrid is Underlined, and they both are **Bold** )

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning, _

_And gladly ride the waves of life _

_If you will marry me. _

Hiccup began singing softly, smiling over at Astrid and his mother. He took Astrid's hand and led her down the small steps as they stood in the middle of the village, other Vikings were playing instruments softly, as Hiccup turned back to his now wife, and began to sing,

_No scorching sun, _

_Nor freezing cold, _

_Will stop me on my journey, _

_If you promise me your heart _

Hiccup looked over at Astrid, hoping she wasn't scared to sing because she had a beautiful voice. He did notice that her cheeks were pink as he sang to her, the way his father sang to his mother.

And love me for eternity.

Everyone in the crowd smiled at Astrid. She had a beautiful voice, just like Valka. She looked up at Hiccup and smiled during the song, he smiled back and glanced at his mother who just wanted to start dancing along with the rest of the village when they got to the dancing part.

My Dearest one, my Darling dear, 

Your mighty words astound me; 

But I've no need of might deeds, 

When I feel your arms around me. 

The new husband and wife started to dance softly, and everyone in the village wanted to start dancing as well. Toothless and the dragons were ready to start nodding their heads and moving along too.

And they did.

When Hiccup gave a mighty, loving laugh.

_But I will bring you rings of gold, _

_And even sing you poetry, _

_And I would keep you from all harm!_

_If you would stay beside me! _

Everyone starting dancing, laughing and smiling along with the couple, as the music got louder and the dragons roared softly, nodding their heads to the music and watching the Vikings.

I have no use for rings of gold, 

I care not your poetry, 

I only want your hand to hold, 

_I only want you near me! _

The whole village lit up, as the dragons shot fire into the now starry sky, the fire lighting up the night and blasting into the air like fire works. The music began to beat louder, and Hiccup kissed Astrid on the cheek as they dance, and looked over at his mother, who was laughing and twirling around with some of the Vikings around her.

**To love and kiss, to sweetly hold, **

**For the dancing and the dreaming, **

**Through all my sorrows and all **

** nights, **

**I'll keep your love inside me! **

They began to sing faster, as some people clapped their hands as they dance, watching the couple sing and dance in the middle of the crowd.

**I'll swim and sail on savage seas **

**With ne'er fear of drowning, **

**And gladly ride the waves of life, **

**If you will marry me! **

The two finished singing, as everyone cheered, clapping and smiling, and well, doing normal Viking celebrations as Astrid looked at Hiccup, her blue eyes shinning with happiness.

" Oh, Hiccup!" she smiled, and hugged him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her in the air, her white dress trailing behind her as she laughed.

He set her down and looked over at his leg to see Toothless nudging it, he looked down at the dragon and smiled widely at him and scratched his head and neck, making the dragon smile with wide eyes.

" Did you like that, bud?" he asked, laughing.

Astrid looked over at the two and smiled, before looking over her shoulder to see Valka and giggled, before taking a step back and smiling.

Toothles nudged his best friend again, roaring happily as Valka ran over to her son, her eyes shimmering with happy tears and hugged him tightly, smiling and laughing quietly.

" My boy, oh that was wonderful!" she laughed, and pulled away, a small tear running down her face as she grasped his in her own, and held them tightly looking at her son.

" Your father would have loved it." she said.

Hiccup nodded, a proud smile on his face.

Valka turned to Astrid and laughed kindly. " And Astrid! Your voice is so beautiful!" she smiled at her and Astrid looked so happy and thanked Valka for the compliment.

Hiccup then looked back at his mother and cupped her cheeks, brushing the small tears tracks and hugged her again. He let go and looked back at Toothless and Astrid, before pulling them in a hug two.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed that guys! :) Please check out my other stories if you like and if you have any suggestions of what other stories you might want me to do, I'm happy to here them! I'll see you soon! **

**-Love and HeartBreak21**


End file.
